Shoots and Latters
by DeliaGrey
Summary: When esteemed male model Derek Morgan meets photography intern Spencer Reid, will their 'strictly business' relationship evolve into something more? Weird AU. College Reid x Slightly older Morgan. Definite fluff, probably more, too ;-] (Gonna try to bring Hotch in there somehow.) Favorite, review, follow.
1. Chapter 1

(Alright, heres some insight as to their current background. Reid is in college at the art Institute at Chicago. Morgan is a famous male model. Reid is interning at a bigwig magazine kind of deal. J.J is the head producers assistant.)

Anyway, let me know if you dig this at all, and I'll continue it. Fill me in on what I can do to be better and what you'd like to see :-) Favorite, review, follow.

* * *

**''Now bring your arms up over your head— Jennifer! Spray bottle! _Now_!''**

**The director shouted short and rude commands at his young pretty assistant, who scurried over quickly to spray the beautiful velvet skin of their current model.**

**''Jennifer, be quicker to the draw, please.'' He looked around, his hands sticking angrily to his hips. ''And where the _hell _is Federico? He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.''**

**''He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts— I've been trying to get a hold of him all afternoon, Mr. St. Claire— Sir.''**

**St. Claire grimaced and palmed his neck in exasperation.**

**In that moment Jennifer's phone rang and she picked it up immediately.**

**''H-hello?'' she urgently spoke into the phone. ''Oh— Hello Mr. Abbatelli!'' A gruff voice spoke loudly and indecipherably through his thick Italian accent.**

**''O-oh, very well then. Federico… Um, will you be able to make it to todays photo shoot? It began over twenty minutes ago…'' She held the phone away from her ear suddenly, as he yelled through the speaker.**

**''I-I'm sorry, sir. Yes, yes I understand, I do. Thank you so much, I hope you get to feeling better…'' She nervously clicked the phone off, looking down and avoiding eye contact with her boss.**

**''Well?!'' St. Claire raged at her, expecting an explanation.**

**''He… can't come. He says he had a very long night…''**

**''Great. Perfect! How the hell are we going to shoot a model with no fucking photographer?!''**

**''I-I don't know, sir… I'm sorry…''**

**St. Claire looked around the warehouse, noticing the intern in the corner cleaning out his hard drive.**

**''You! Stephen was it?''**

**''S-Spencer… Reid.'' The intern timidly spoke over the top of his computer screen.**

**''Shoot this damn group and bring me back something atleast half decent for the cover. I'm getting a massage.'' He quickly grabbed his satchel and unplugged his phone.**

**''Yes— O-okay…''**

**''Jennifer!'' St. Claire barked.**

**The innocent blonde turned around quickly and rushed to his side. ''Yes sir?''**

**''Don't fuck up.'' He concluded before walking briskly out of the warehouse.**

**Jennifer sighed tiredly, sitting down in a metal chair, running her fingers through her blonde tresses.**

**Reid quickly set up the camera on the tripod, trembling hands moving quickly and moving around some lights. He bit his lip as he looked at the model on the current set.**

**''Excuse me?'' He called out to the surrounding techies. ''Can someone get rid of these two left lights? and can someone wipe off all the oil on this guy— he looks… greasy…''**

**And with that, Spencer Reid took the most authority over his blossoming career that he'd taken in the entirety of his time in Chicago. He shot four of the five models, in his opinion, quite decently.**

**The fifth model stepped up to the set and removed his towel, lying down and letting the prop managers direct and pose him.**

**Spencer Reid almost lost his jaw on the cold warehouse floor.**

**It was THE Derek Morgan.. Only the most beautiful male model currently working in Chicago. And it was rumored that he'd come out at the most recent Perez bash.**

**He layed back on the dingy vintage chaise lounge, moving his arms above his head comfortably, subtly oiled muscles rippling with his every movement.**

**Reid mentally smacked himself back into sensibility, peering nervously through the view finder.**

**''Can you move one of your arms down and extend it out over the arm of the lounge? I want the martini in his hand and I want the Skyy to be on the ground underneath his arm— Right arm, please.''**

**The techies followed his direction quickly, Derek following suit as well.**

**''N-no.. This isn't what I want.'' Spencer mumbled.**

**Derek raised his brow, ''I'm sorry?''**

**''N-no— not you. I want a new glass. We can't have someone as masculine and chiseled as him holding such a dainty cup. It looks weird and off balance. Do we have any crystal scotch glasses? And can I get three more olives in that— lose the toothpick.''**

**''Do you really peg me as the type to drink my martini filthy?'' Derek called at him, tossing a playful wink toward the shaggy haired photographer.**

**Spencer swallowed hard, his cheeks becoming subtly florid.**

**He managed to get through the shoot fairly quickly, tiredly wiping the collected sweat from his brow as he shut off the camera.**

**He felt a hand at his shoulder suddenly and he turned to meet the anonymous vector.**

**Derek. Morgan.**

**''Hey, St. Claire said you were an intern huh?''**

**Spencer shook slightly, nodding as he licked his lips anxiously.**

**''Ah, yeah, thats me. The intern.'' He chuckled awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pockets.**

**''Well let me tell you, I haven't even seen Abbatelli take shots like those— you went out of the box and you made it your bitch. You seriously nailed this.''**

**Spencer blushed bright red and his ears burned intensely. ''Th-thank you so much.. I-I can't take much credit, it really was all up to you models and makeup and tech— they're the real genies. I j-just capture it…''**

**''Don't be so humble. You called the shots. You've got talent, kid.''**

**Spencer smiled modestly, looking down quickly.**

**''Listen, I'm having a little benefit for the Skyy shoot models and sponsors later— you should come. I'd love for you to meet some of my other photographers. I don't see any reason for you to continue interning when you have talent like that.''**

**Morgan handed Reid his card with his information on it and the address and time written on the back. He smiled a stunning white toothed cheshire smirk before turning away and heading out with his agent.**

**Jennifer ran up behind Spencer, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in amazement.**

**''Reid, _what _is that in your hand from Derek Morgan? Is that his card?!''**

**Reid stuttered and struggled to form a coherent answer through the grin plastered onto his face.**

**He handed her the card with the information and watched her face light up just like his.**

**''Wanna be my plus one?''**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again! Yeah, I really am sorry that my chapters literally never get posted when I say they will. I get distracted so easily. But this story is sort of therapeutic for me so I did finally finish another, and it wasn't too hard. The next chapter will hopefully be up later tonight or within the next few days. If theres anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to incorporate that into the upcoming chapter. Favorite, follow and review! :-) _

* * *

**''Okay, its only weird because _you're_ weird, Spence. Come on! Lighten up, have a few drinks.''**

**J.J. waved down one of the prancing female servers within the large room to bring her tiny self and her platter of champagne flutes over.**

**Spencer sighed, removing his glasses to wipe them off before replacing them on his face again.**

**''Fine, fine, I'll have a glass of champagne… Maybe two. But I swear, J, if you get me drunk—''**

**''Then you'll have done the public a great, great service, Jennifer.'' A slightly tipsy Derek Morgan interrupted.**

**Spencer laughed with a wide smile, turning away slightly to hide his tepid blush.**

**Derek slid his hand under the hiding side of Spencer's jaw, gently turning his face back toward him.**

**''Now, now. Don't hide that pretty smile,'' Derek purred. ''I want to introduce you to some other photographers and models, would you mind?''**

**''Y-Yeah! I'd totally love to!'' Reid responded awkwardly. ''J.J are y—'' He stopped short, shocked by a grinning J.J standing with her hand in the back pocket of the bouncy champagne-server-girl, no doubt whispering the type of sweet nothings that _no _girl could deny were _absolutely intoxicating._**

**J.J smiled, seeing the two from the corner of her eye; Derek tugging the scared and uncomfortable, yet grinning Spencer Reid by the fingers, introducing him to some of New York's finest photographers and most esteemed models.**

**As the party calmed down, J.J found herself a bit off put by the first girl she spoke to, so eventually moved on and ended up perched in the lap of one of New York's hottest young bachelors, an app designer who struck big while at Columbus.**

**And Reid found himself cozied up in Derek's coat and sitting in a weathered adirondack chair on the roof, seated just across from Morgan, who wavered and tipsily rocked on the rusty rail surrounding the perimeter of the rooftop, telling about the time he met George Clooney.**

**''No— No way, at a pet store?'' Reid poked.**

**''Yes! A pet store. I was walking out and he was walking in— I think I should have hit on him.. But— but anyway, I'd just bought my first dog since I'd been in New York, a little golden retriever puppy, cutest little shit you've seen in your whole life!''**

**''I bet! Now did you actually _meet_ Clooney, orrrr…?''**

**''I'm getting there! Shhh!''**

**Reid silenced himself, choking back laughter.**

**''So, I'm walking out and in my state of shock from brushing shoulders with George fucking Clooney, I drop the damn fuzz ball, and he starts scampering off into the streets!''**

**''No!''**

**''Yes!'' he breathed, ''Alright, so then George, being the most absolutely wonderful man that he is, chases me and the dog into the depths of 8th avenue traffic. I get bumped by a taxi and funk up my hip, so he runs and scoops the puppy up and helps me back to the sidewalk,'' He sighed a dreamy sigh. ''Buttttt, he had to disappear into the store to avoid the paps that had started flocking to the scene.''**

**''I had no idea he was so kind and caring… You didn't get his number?'' Reid teased.**

**''Nooope. But, that little puppy is living and loving right upstairs in his very own room. And I named him Clooney. After the big man himself.''**

**''That is simply _too_ cute.''**

**It seemed that just as the jazz band had started calming down, another crowd of people showed up and it sped right back up again. The pair could hear the music from the open door there on the roof which lead down a flight of stairs and opened to his living room.**

**Morgan rubbed his temples, unsure of exactly when the party would actually die down.**

**''You okay?'' Spencer asked, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees.**

**''Yeah, I'm great!'' He chuckled tiredly, ''Agh.. I'm just… Wondering when this party is going to die down. I've got a shoot in the afternoon and—'' he looked at his watch with squinted eyes, ''Its already half past three in the morning. Gooood grieeef.''**

**Reid smiled understandingly, rising from his chair and crossing to the rail as well, peering over the edge uneasily as he thought.**

**''…Well you're the host, right? It makes sense that, this being your home and all, you should be able to kick them all out at any point and get your beauty sleep. Why don't you?''**

**''Its not as simple as you'd think. If I did that I'd start all sorts of drama, I'd be called ''hard to work with'', ''volatile', and ''temperamental''. It really blows, Spencer.'' Derek palmed his cheeks gently, his lips pursing together in thought.**

**Spencer frowned and pondered the situation.**

**And then it came to him.**

**''So— just… Just hypothetically, what if somebody— somebody who these people don't really know, somebody like a naggy new assistant of yours who is concerned about your beauty rest… What if she were to tell them all to leave, tip the band and send them all home?''**

**Morgan furrowed his brows, unsure of what the scrawny photographer was getting at.**

**Reid quickly typed up a message on his phone and sent it, the charming token iPhone ''whoosh'' sounding as it sent. It quickly pinged back with a response, which made Spencer's foot tap. He typed his response and it sent off with another ''whoosh''.**

**''Hey, Derek?''**

**''What?''**

**''How much do you know about that app designer guy? Is he sweet? I think J.J wants to go home with him. I don't want her going home with some psycho crazy basement lobotomy terror.''**

**Morgan grinned, his beaming smile shooting down to his feet as he turned away from the edge, leaning his back against the rail again.**

**''He's very sweet. He really couldn't hurt a fly.''**

**''Alright…''**

**''Its really amazing that you care so much about her. Its great to have a friend like that… Like you.''**

**Derek paused and peered in through the window, wide eyed as he watched the band pack up the last of their things and truck out.**

**''I'll have to keep you around. You've already got _multiple _marketable skills_.'' _ he poked.**

**Reid rolled his eyes, ''Its J.J. She's extremely assertive. Borderline abrasive.''**

**''Well, I like her. She's got spunk. You two make a pair of ''besties'' that could cover any magazine in New York.''**

**They laughed together as they climbed down the spiral staircase back into the living room. Once on the main floor, Reid quietly went to get his coat from the rack.**

**''Oh, you can't stay?'' Derek asked, obviously a bit disappointed.**

**''Oh, I-I wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty rest,'' He laughed. ''Besides, I'm beat, and I've got work in… Oh, fun. Less than two hours.'' He laughed painfully, sliding into his coat.**

**Morgan stepped behind him, chivalrously holding the coat so that Reid could easily get his arms in.**

**They lingered there for a moment, Morgans hands having glided down, now, from their initial friendly spot on Spencer's shoulders.**

**Spencer turned around, his cheeks flush red. ''I-I.. Thanks! Th-thanks for such a great night… I hope we can get together soon! Er… W-well I hope we can work together again soon… Y'know! Well… Bye!''**

**He gave Derek an awkward half hug and scampered out the door nervously. He shut the door quickly, with a sharp slam. He cracked it open again and peered in for just long enough to mutter a shaky ''Sorry…'' before closing it again, quietly this time.**

**Morgan snickered sleepily, his cheeks warming in response to.. Well, honestly, to the events of the whole evening. And the alcohol.**

**He stumbled over to the couch and pulled the abandoned coat of some long-gone party goer over his bare arms, a soft ringing in his ears lulling him to sleep.**


End file.
